Time and Again
by Sanura Namir
Summary: In the future, a war is raging between Chase Young and the Xiaolin Warriors. Two dragons have evaded capture, but the battle is hopeless. The warriors’ only chance is for the fire dragon to travel back in time to find an end to this war.
1. The Future Is At Hand

**Time and Again**

**Chapter 1: The Future Is At Hand**

**10 Years from the Present**

"Jack? Are you sure this will work?" I asked while looking at the contraption.

"Of coarse it will work! It worked last time, didn't it? Jack said mindlessly while fumbling with the machinery.

"But last time it only worked one way. Omi had to freeze himself for one thousand and five hundred years to get back!" I pointed out to him.

As I said it he closed the time machine paneling, placed his goggles on the top of his head and turned around to face me.

"Is that _all_ you're worried about, Kimiko?" questioned Jack while walking towards me.

"Isn't that enough to be worried about?" I couldn't believe he was acting so serene about this. I, for one, was terrified and not even my calm, outer façade could hide it.

"Well, I'm worried about that too, but I'm also worried about other things. I mean what if we fail, what if we're captured, what if Chase Young will conquer the entire world…" listed Jack, "and what if I never see you again?"

At this last comment I turned to him. His features were composed, but there was sorrow in his eyes. He was worried as well, but showed no fear. Was this the same Jack I had fought so many years ago? Was it the exact same Jack that had been a pathetic warrior, had failed at collecting Shen-Gong-Wu, and had squealed at the smallest sign of a fight?

My eyes started to move to his other features. On his chin, there was hair of which he was trying to grow a goatee from. To the sides of his face, there were side burns peaking out from under his goggle strap. The ever red hair still delighted in its spikiness, but a few hairs had grown long in the front. He wore a simple red shirt and a small quantity of eyeliner. His appearance still looked like evil genius apparel, but he had grown far more mature than the "evil boy genius" he use to be.

All this including his still impractical mind proved that it was the same Jack. He was just stronger, older and more mature. It wasn't just the years that had done this to him, but the war against Chase Young. This was the same war against Chase that was causing me to make a drastic trip through time. The war had caused Jack to change from the Haylin side to my side, the side of good. Now he too was a dragon and a part of the temple. What was left of the temple...

"You'll see me again. I know your machine will work!" I said while abolishing whatever doubts I had before.

"Even if it works only one way, you'll have help from the past me to return you here," he said after turning back to the machine.

He turned it on and started typing the calculations of where I would be sent to. The opening of the portal began to glow and make swirls that matched the goggles on his head. The machine had been adjusted and had enough power to work without The Eye of Dashi. If it didn't work we couldn't rely on _any _Shen-Gong-Wu to fix it because none were in our possession. All of them were taken by Chase Young so we were left with only our elemental powers, Wudai weapons and some Chinese artillery.

"My fist daggers, Tie-Sheet blade and Wudai weapon will be all I'll by taking with me. I'd only be slowing myself down if I took more,"

"Wise choice, but try to keep the fighting to a minimal. I know your temper and how much you like to fight," Jack said while grinning.

He knew me well because my infamous hotheadedness had been the cause for many of the temple's losses. Before, it wasn't a problem because defeating Wuya or Jack in the past was easy enough. Fighting Chase though is a very different situation. One simple weakness could easily spell your demise. That's why I have learned to meditate and calm myself. My inner fire element cannot be contained for long though.

Even if his advice was wise, I still pretended to be angry at his statement. I stomped towards the time machine portal. My weapons were already tied to my sash so I was ready to leave. All I needed was for Jack to finish his adjustments to the time setting. Soon I would be traveling through time and space to the past.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the fighting comment," he said apologetically while laying his hand on my shoulder.

"No worries. I was only pretending," I replied.

"Well, didn't fool me! I knew it all along," Jack said sarcastically.

A split second after that I was hugging him roughly. My face was buried in his shirt so to hide the tears. The surprised Jack looked down towards me and returned my embrace. I lifted my face to say something, but nothing came out.

"I'll miss you too," he said after reading me like a book, "Don't worry. You'll be back in no time and if not… I'll have the bathroom all to myself!"

I couldn't help to laugh at his poor humor. He _just_ had to make a bad joke at a time like this. We could be moments away from certain doom and he would still be optimistic. It had done the trick though. The tears had stopped and my outlook was slightly less sad.

"Thanks," I whispered before kissing him softly in our tight embrace.

"You better go now," he said after we finished, "If you don't, I'll probably ask for more."

"I see… I'd better be off than," I mused to him.

I positioned myself in front of the time portal. While standing there, I could feel a force trying to pull myself into the vortex. I wasn't fearful anymore though. If Omi could do it then I could do it as well. I just needed to think about what purposes I was doing this all for.

My reasons were to end this war. For the purpose to free Omi, Raimundo, Clay, Dojo, and Master Fung from Chase Young's clutches. To make sure there would be a future for the forces of good and for Jack and I to-

"Kimiko?" called Jack interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"How 'bout one for the road?" he said winking.

_He obviously meant another kiss_.

"I think you had enou-"

I was interrupted again except not by Jack, but by a loud crash which came from above us. Something must have broken the ceiling because rock and debris was raining down. It wasn't really a ceiling, but the top of a cave on the side of a mountain. Jack and I had been living here, in this fortress, which hid a temple. We had been in hiding ever since the others were captured in battle.

"Kimiko! It's Wuya!" shouted Jack over the noise of the falling debris.

"Wuya?"

I knew Chase put Wuya in charge of destroying the temple. I had seen her do it… It would make sense that she would be put to the test to find the remaining dragons. Still, it came at a shock when I heard her name and saw her shadow in the settling smoke and gravel.

Her shadow was in her human form, her most powerful form. She had made an entry by blowing through the mountainside. The details of her body were still hidden. What I could see was her vibrant red hair and piercing green eyes. She started walking in the direction where we were standing. You could tell by her stride that she was enjoying her triumph in finding us.

"Won't Master Young be delighted," spoke the frightening yet exquisite voice.

She sauntered like a predator towards me, _her prey_.

"That I've found you at last."


	2. Time Traveling

**Disclaimer: **Oops, I forgot about this before. Don't want to be sued the pants off of. This'll just count for this chapter and the previous. Ahem Let it be known that I, Sanura Namir, own no part of the Xiaolin Showdown show. Now, where was I?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Time Traveling**

"Nice to see you, Wuya," I greeted the Haylin witch.

"It's not as nice as me seeing you," replied Wuya smiling, "It's been _far_ too long, Kimiko."

"I would say not long enough."

"Kimiko! Is that how you talk to an old friend?"

"Enough!" commanded Jack.

He was standing between us now. Jack must have been by my side for some time. Wuya and I were too enthralled in our "conversation" that we hadn't noticed him.

"I like witty banter as much as the next guy, but when I'm not participating it's not as fun,"

"Now why would I trade witty banter with you, Jack? You talk too much,"

"True," agreed Jack, "I do talk a lot, but I do take action."

"You? Taking action? Give me one example," Wuya questioned.

"Like… NOW," he shouted before aiming a high kick towards Wuya's head.

She dodged it, but his kick did skim across the top of her luxurious hair. He didn't stop there though. Jack threw another kick and another. This caused Wuya to have to move in a fighting stance pattern.

"A master and her old apprentice." humored Wuya, "Must we fight, Jack?"

"Less talking and more fighting," was all Jack replied with another strike.

Why was he fighting her? He was definitely no match for her alone. Our chances would be better if we worked together. I couldn't bud in though. His attacks upon Wuya were becoming more and more rapid. There was no way for me to cut in without taking a hit.

By the looks of it, Jack couldn't keep this up. His breaths came in and out far too quickly. His face was contorted in frustration and sweat. Judging by her smile, Wuya seemed she was enjoying it. Her movements flowed like silk and she always dodged the attacks at the last second.

"Jack! Let me in! You can't possibly win this alone," I called to him.

"She's right. I can finish you off without any effort." Wuya added.

"Kimiko! Stay out of this! Just do what you need to do!" Jack answered while giving Wuya another assault.

_He meant for me to go through the portal. _He wasn't trying to defeat Wuya. He was only distracting her so I could enter the time portal!

"I can't leave you here with her-"

"Just go!"

I turned around to face the door of the vortex. Its pull was even stronger than before. It was near us, yet Wuya hadn't questioned it. Could she have guessed what it was? If so, why would she give me the chance to escape?

No, she must not have any idea what it truly was. I could simply disappear through it and she'd fail to capture all the dragons. Wuya would never risk losing her victory when it was so close.

"Go!"

"You can't run," Wuya mocked, "I'll just defeat you, one by one."

She definitely didn't know about the portal if she thought she could defeat us one by one. No way would she take her time with Jack and let me make my escape. Then again, she could just follow me through the portal! This made me realize that there was no escape from her. I'd have to stand and fight.

"Lucky for you, Wuya! We'll make you fight both of us!"

After this statement, I made my move to give Wuya a round kick to her ankles. She dodged it, but she did it with difficultly. Now, I had added myself in the throng. Wuya began to fight back instead of only toying with us. Her hands moved switly and were highlighted green by her Haylin powers.

While dodging her attacks, I was forming a plan inside my mind. If Jack and I combined our Wudai elements into one attack we could knock Wuya unconscious. This plan sounded very farfetched, but what else could we do? We might have had a chance if we combined all the Wudai weapons, if only the others were here.

I was about to signal Jack about my plan, but suddenly Wuya unbalanced me with a quick thrust from her hand. Jack made a quick thrust of his own towards Wuya and began to turn to me. I was sure he was going to catch me. When he faced me though, he hesitated. I was frightened by his hesitation and the calculating look in his eyes.

At that moment, he must have decided on his own plan. He must have because his expression and movements expressed determination. Instead of balancing me towards the side, like I thought… He _pushed_ me backwards.

"Jack? Why did you push-?"

Then it hit me. _That jerk had just pushed me towards the portal_. I had no choice, but to fall into it now. The pull of the portal had already directed all its force upon me. My whole, bare arm was now in the doorway. I could feel a coolness traveling up my arm to my shoulder.

"What?" exclaimed Wuya, "A door?"

It didn't take long for her to figure out I was escaping. She made a lunge for me. Her hands were now flaming with concentrated power. Her eyes were blinded with rage. All she was thinking about was stopping me. That's why she didn't see Jack lunged back at her.

When they met in midair, his hands clenched hers in a tight grip. The pain of her strong hold made him bare his teeth. They both stopped a foot away from me. He successfully blocked her only way. Now all he had to do was hold her off. I could still see this because my upper body was all that was left outside of the portal. Before I left, I wanted the chance to mouth off to Jack for the push earlier.

"Jack!" I called, "Why, you as-"

Before I could finish my name calling, he turned his face and triumphantly smiled at me. Why the winning smile? Wuya could still apprehend him and follow me. All this was for nothing! Couldn't he see that his plan would fail?

It hadn't though. After smiling a goodbye, he managed to kick the control paneling while still holding her off. The kick caused the portal to start rapidly closing. It wasn't fast enough to close me out though. A second after I had seen Jack deliver the kick, I was absorbed into the time stream.

My remaining thought was of Jack's triumphant smile. His poorly thought out plan had worked. The plan had a price though. He would still be captured and I would be free in his place. It was all up to me now.

I was to finish what he started.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: **Thanks for the reviews! I didn't know they could be so addicting. I've read fanfictions for some time. I haven't really taken part by writing one till now.

I'm sorry if the Jack and Kimiko couple is scaring the bejeebers out of ya'. I do plan to have _something_ romantic with Raimundo and Kimiko in the next chapters.

**SpringFairy12 **Yes, she does get pushed in. How did you know? Is it a given or something? There's not really much variety I can choose from in how she gets into the portal, is there…

**Dragon of the Burning Flame **Yes,Wuya is out of character because she is more or less a slave to Chase now. That's another thing you've guys have figured out! Either I'm _really_ good at foreshadowing or I'm _extremely_ predictable. Please, let it be the first one.


	3. ShenGongWu At Hand?

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I still don't own it.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Shen-Gong-Wu At Hand?

**The Present**

"Um… Omi? What are you doing?"

"Oh! Raimundo, I did not see you there!" said the monk quickly spinning around.

"I've been looking for you all over the place!" I growled at Omi.

It was true. The little cheese ball had forced me to search for him high and low. He should have known what time it was. It was time for the four of us to start our daily chores. Omi was usually the earliest one to start, but he happened to be missing this morning.

I volunteered to find him (it gave me the chance to escape the ever growing dirty dishes). I found him half an hour later after my escape. Most of my hunt was done in the kitchen because it was _highly_ possible that Omi could have gotten stuck in the fridge. His freakishly large head would most likely be found stuck between the plastic containers of fried pork leftovers and yesterday's curried chicken. The desserts I ate from the fridge were just a bonus of my search.

My guess was far from where he really was. The little guy was in our resting quarters. Who'da thought? He was always the first to be wide-eyed and ready. I assumed that I missed seeing Omi asleep when everyone else awoke. Maybe Omi had just woken up. I might not have been able to judge by what he was wearing. I mean you can't really tell by clothes when your everyday attire happens to look like pajamas.

I had found Omi looking at something while facing away from me. His posture looked straight meaning he was wide-awake. I could also see that he wore not his white pajamas, but the usual red and black robes. Man, was Omi trying to skip chores? No way. Only someone of my trained slyness would try that.

That's why I sounded a little annoyed when I addressed Omi with my question. What was he doing? It's almost the afternoon and he was still asleep? Then again if he just woke up… Why was he near the opposite wall from his quarter of the room? He was more close to Kimiko's quarter than his own.

"Why have you been seeking me?" asked Omi, butting into my thoughts.

"Hmm… I don't know," I sarcastically answered, "Maybe because of chores!"

"Oh! I am _most _sorry, Raimundo! I forgot!"

"How could you forget? We do chores everyday…" I trailed off until something caught my eye.

"Omi, what's _that_ in your hand?"

"You mean this?" asked Omi while holding something vivid white, "I saw it at Kimiko's bedside. It looked _most_ unusual. I thought it to be a Shen-Gong-Wu,"

"A Shen-Gong-Wu? Kimiko wouldn't have a Shen-Gong-Wu in here," I replied, "Bring it closer! I can't see it,"

Now, I got why Omi was near Kimiko's side of the sleeping quarters. He saw a Shen-Gong-Wu in her stuff. Was Kimiko secretly hiding Shen-Gong-Wu? If so, which one and why?

Omi brought the white object closer to the sunlight. Once the light was on it, I became quiet. My whole face felt like it was growing hot. I could tell _exactly_ what it was and it was definitely no Shen-Gong-Wu.

"No, I don't think it's a Shen-Gong-Wu anymore," Omi thought out loud without noticing my silence, "More like some type of armor. Not like the Two Ton Tunic though.…"

"A… Omi. T-that's…" I stammered.

"OR!" continued Omi excitedly without interruption, "It may be some kind of device you put on your head! It is _most_ like the shape of Jack Spicer's goggles."

With this statement, Omi tried to experiment with his theory by placing the contraption on his head. His discovery caused him to bounce around with excitement. He fastened the loops around his ears and tried to push the object onto the top of his large, yellow head.

"OH HELL!" I swore, "DUDE! THOSE AREN'T GOGGLES!"

"Then what is it?" quizzed Omi after stopping his giddy jumping.

"IT'S A BRA, YOU IDIOT!"

"A what?"

Oh crud. Alright. I should probably calm down. It's not his fault that he didn't know what it was. It wasn't his fault either that a parental guide like Master Fung forgot to tell Omi the things that the three of us already found out in like fifth grade. Well, maybe Clay found out that stuff by a cow or something. _Anyway_, I should be at least nice enough to explain to Omi what he was now holding-

Wait… Omi is… HOLDING IT!

"Omi! We'll play twenty questions later! Right now, you need to drop that!"

"Um," Omi answered to my sudden mood change, "I would gladly do what you ask, but I must admit that I am _most_ stuck."

He showed me this by waving his arms frantically. They could hardly move because the straps tangled them. They had been knotted together when he had tried to get it on. More bad news was that he still had his ears looped by the bra.

"Omi!" I yelled in frustration, "Do you know what Kimiko will do to you if she sees what you've done?"

I didn't expect an answer so I just pulled on the straps to free Omi. It took me three tries to get it off. I staggered back to balance myself. Omi fell backwards and rolled onto the ground. He bounced back up though and gave a big grin.

"Thank you, Raimundo!" Omi said gratefully, "That was _most_ uncomfortable!"

"No problem," was my proud reply.

I felt kinda' like how I felt I had when I finally became an apprentice.

"Next time, Omi, you should keep out of girl's stuff."

I was starting to sound like a boy scout. My heroic actions did sorta' give me a right to. I had just practically saved Omi's life. Anyone who knew Kimiko would know what horror I had just rescued him from. If Kimiko had found him with her bra in his hands she would have flippe-

"RAIMUNDO!"

_Oh shit._

"YOU PERVERT!" screamed the black-haired Xiaolin warrior as she strutted towards me.

_Ugh._ What bad timing. I was so worked up in my saintly act that I had forgotten something. I had not returned the evidence to Kimiko's bedside. Yes, the cold hard evidence _a.k.a._ the bra was in my hands and Kimiko just walked in. _Doomed._ I'm now officially _doomed_.

"YOU DISGUST ME!" She roared, "HENTAI!"

She grabbed her undergarment from my grasp and was clenching her right hand in a fist.

"Wait! Wait, Kimiko! I can explain!" I said weakly to try stopping her.

"Explain what? That you were looking through my stuff to find _this_ instead of looking for Omi?" she questioned while emphasizing the evidence by waving it in her hand.

"He did find me, Kimiko, and this was not Raimundo's doing. It was-" Omi tried to confess.

"Omi, you can tell me when I finish _this_." Kimiko said obviously not listening.

By _this_ she meant me. How she was going to finish me I wasn't going to find out. I ran out of there faster then Clay could give an awful analogy. I ended up on the outside of the temple where I could run faster on the friction of the grass. Behind me came a clatter as Kimiko tried to follow suit.

I was too busy looking behind at her catching up to me that I didn't see what was in my path. I ended up on the cool grass because I bumped into –who else?- Clay.

"Why Raimundo, you were running faster than a six legged jackrabbit being chased by a ravenous coyote!" Clay expressed in his thick, western accent.

Man, I could have avoided that obvious and confusingstatement if Clay watched where he was going _or_ if he didn't say it at all! Well, maybe that wasn't the anology he used, but it's meaning did slightly fit my situation that I was running for my life.

"It's more like a pack of blood thirsty yetis, Clay" I corrected him.

"What? Is it Kimiko? I got my chores done early with the Third-Arm Sash's help and then I heard 'lots of screaming. What just happened now?"

I couldn't explain to Clay about what Kimiko just mistaken me to have done because I was interrupted again. The devil herself was about to jump me and I needed to quickly gain ground. Still on the ground, I tried to stand up. Kimiko would have had me if Clay hadn't commanded his Shen-Gong-Wu to lift me out of her reach.

"Whoah there! Steady, Kimiko!" Clay said calmly controlling the Third-Arm Sash.

"Clay, if only you knew what he just did! You wouldn't be protecting him then!"

"I think you might be over reacting, Kimiko."

"_Most_ definitely," included Omi, the real perpetrator that had finally arrived after much catching up.

"Thanks, Clay for the lift," I expressed gratefully, "You can put me down. I think I can take her on now."

"What? You think you can take me on?" said Kimiko even more enraged.

_Eeeek._ I quickly changed my mind of Clay letting go of me. I climbed onto the Third-Arm Sash and off onto his back to get farther away from the ground.

"Um. This is awkward," concluded Clay about the subject of me taking shelter behind his bulk.

"I think Raimundo did not mean what it may have sounded," Omi said to calm Kimiko.

"You think you're safe, Rai? Well, you're not." said Kimiko ignoring Omi.

She made a snatch at the Third-Arm Sash at Clay's waist. The weapon was now at her waist and was quickly called upon.

"**Third-Arm Sash!**"

I was raised from Clay's back and dropped onto the ground before her. She looked smug in her triumph. She didn't have me yet. I saved the best for last. My element of the wind was powerful enough to give my flight. If I surprised her then I could get away in time so she couldn't reach me even with the help of the Third-Arm Sash.

"Adeus, Kimiko! I'm outa' here."

"Where do you think you're going?" Kimiko mocked.

I stood up ready to make my escape. The Third-Arm Sash was stretching itself in the air. She wasn't going to make this easy. The sash was making a grab for me, but something else made a grab for it. Someone or _something_ had collided with the now seven foot long sash in midair.

That something kept going in its original direction while lagging the Shen-Gong-Wu with it. Kimiko fell to the ground, as she was drag from the waist to follow the sash.

"_Oof!_ What's going on?"

Kimiko tried to stand up, but tripped by the force of the sash. To try to help her I made a fast grab for her feet. This slowed her down, but I began to be dragged as well. We needed something like Clay's big Texas size to stop us. The dragging soon stopped though without his help.

"Could ya' both get off? You're not exactly light for me to carry!" said an agitated voice.

What! Who said that? I looked up towards the sound and saw the person who was behind the pulling of the sash. _It just happened to be the young red-haired villain I least wanted to see._

**

* * *

Author's note: **I'm sooooooooo sorry for the belated update. I have no excuse . I hope that the long chapter will make up for it. Also excuse me if this was a little crude. It's a lot different from the last two chapters. It is though in the present day Xiaolin temple so it should be less serious. If I was crude then I hope the T rating can take care of anything I went too far with. Are you wondering where future Kimiko is? Just wait. She'll come sooner or later. 


	4. The Future Meets The Past

**Disclaimer: **I don't (or ever will) own Xiaolin Showdown.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: The Future Meets The Past

Stealing the Shen-Gong-Wu wasn't going to be easy. Then again, it was never that easy to steal from those Xiaolin losers. I already started out bad by letting myself attack in the open. What was I suppose to do? The Third-Arm-Sash was right there waiting to be taken!

Did my flyby steal work? Judging by the two Xiaolin warriors being dragged on the other end of the sash… That would be a "No". My plan was to catch Kimiko, the present wielder of the Third-Arm-Sash by surprise. I caught her off guard by grabbing the sash while still flying. The plan was for her to release the sash. She wasn't supposedto be dragged along with it!

I could have kept going and waited for her to give up and drop to the ground. Her petite form was almost weightless compared to the trouble I would have had if Clay the caveman cowboy was still the one with the sash. It just wasn't my day since that idiot Raimundo had to be _sooo_ heroic by latching on to Kimiko. Weren't they just in some sort of fight? I couldn't tell what they were fighting about from the sidelines, but Kimiko seemed the most hotheaded she had ever been. I would know since I happen to be a victim of several smack downs from her _like _every time we met.

"Jack Spicer! Why are you kidnapping my friends?" the smallest loser shouted.

"Look! I'm not kidnapping your loser friends, Baldy!" I corrected him, "I'm stealing this Shen-Gong-Wu!"

_Well, that was what I was trying to do._ I had to stop moving away though because my heli-pack was not going to last long under this weight. I hoped that it had enough power to keep me in the air. I had observed from my hiding spot what Kimiko was about to do to Raimundo. I wasn't going to take a chance on the ground where she could get at me!

"Jack! You better let go now! OR ELSE!" said the fire dragon in her usual loud decibels.

_Oh crud. _That really sounded like another smack down just waiting to happen. Why did Raimundo have to get her so pissed? Instead of him getting beaten up, my guess was that I was going to take the heat for him. This guess was becoming true when I let out a girlish scream because Kimiko was starting to climb up the sash towards me!

"You're gonna' get it this time, Jack," mused the smug wind dragon who was watching from the sash's bottom.

"_Most _definitely!" agreed Shorty.

"I pity ya', partner," added the pinheaded cowboy.

"If only Wuya was here to see this. Where is she anyway, Jack?" Raimundo continued.

"That hag's not here at the moment," I answered, "She trusted me to finish this mission on my own."

I was lying of course. It was true that Wuya wasn't here, but she didn't know about this mission. I snuck out because she would have never agreed to the plan anyway. I was just going to quickly steal some Shen-Gong-Wu to show her off. If I succeeded it would stop all her excessive nagging! I could tell by his eyes rolling up that he wasn't buying it. Raimundo was the least of my problems at the moment though.

"Now, you see here," I tried to command Kimiko, "I'm taking this with me and you can't stop me."

I made a stronger grip on the sash and I started to pull at it. Kimiko climbed even faster this time and you could see by her fiery blue eyes -that I _would have_ considered pretty before- that she wasn't playing games. That's why I dropped the end of the sash and flew higher. This caused the Third-Arm-Sash to go limp and make Kimiko fall on top of Raimundo. This badly winded the guy since she fell on top of his stomach. Served that bastard right!

"Jackbots! Attack!" I shouted instead of gloating over the injured Raimundo.

My Jackbots appeared out of the brush and went straight for the enemy. The warriors were already were in their silly fighting stances. I had no doubt that they would defeat my robots, but they were many so it would take some time. They were just a distraction anyway.

My target was the pigtailed warrior below me. Kimiko was already busy kicking and punching my robotic minions. The others were also engaging themselves by fighting with my Jackbots. Piles of mechanic rubble began to form around the warriors. Kimiko was intense with attacking so she didn't noticed when I landed right behind her. I took this chance to grab the sash again. Lunging at the writhing Shen-Gong-Wu, I took hold of it with two arms.

She twisted around and our eyes met. Her slanted blue eyes were expressing defiance along with her bold stance. Kimiko took a hold of the sash with her two arms and pulled as well. The Third-Arm-Sash began to glow as we faced each other.

"I challenge you to a Xioalin Showdown, Kimiko!"

"I don't have any Shen-Gong-Wu to wager!" she complained.

"Kimiko!" called Omi, "Here!"

Omi grabbed a round shape from his robe. He immediately threw the object to Kimiko.

She caught it and glanced at it in her hands.

"The Orb of Tornami!" she spoke, "Thanks Omi!"

The little twerp grinned and waved. Of coarse he would have his signature Shen-Gong-Wu with him. _Feh._ He probably slept with the orb or something. Kimiko now had at least something to wager. I already knew what challenge I would make and the only Shen-Gong-Wu I had with me was the Reversing Mirror.

"Alright. The challenge is one on one combat! My Reversing Mirror against your Orb of Tornami! First one to take the other down wins!"

"I accept!" replied Kimiko.

"**Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!**" we both shouted in unison.

The land and buildings crumbled away and the ground beneath rose up to become two plateaus. The higher plateau was the point from which Raimundo, Clay and Omi would watch. Kimiko and I were the ones standing on a larger plateau that had an arena like feeling. Smaller landmasses were floating and crowding the horizon. The sky's color took on a kind of red that was between the color of rust and blood.

Not one of the best showdown sceneries, but it would have to do. This time I knew it was going to be different. I was to win for sure! I had brooded beforehand about what challenge I would make. Combat was perfect because I had the upper hand. I not only had the advantage of flight, but also the Reversing Mirror which would throw anything Kimiko threw at me right back at her.

Besides, wouldn't I win if we were equally matched? It would be an easy victory for me if it was just hand-to-hand combat with no _freaking_ fire mumbo jumbo magic to help her. Sure, she had spunk and –_yes_- she was cute, but that can only get you so far. I'm the evil boy genius ready to take over the world! Changes were to be made here and now! I was no weatherman, but I could feel it in the air somehow. I could feel the wind of change.

That's why I was confidant enough to make an evil pose and reach into my pocket for the Reversing Mirror. Both of us lined up parallel from each other on the field. We lifted our Shen-Gong-Wu and began to call for the challenge to begin.

**"Gong Yi Tanpai-"**

I was suddenly hit from above with such force that I fell facedown into the dirt. Was this some kind of trick? Did Kimiko go so low as to attack me right when the battle started? Never. She was too goody-goody for that even if she was pissed. I tried to stand up, but my body was being weighed down by something on top of me. It must be Kimiko and that smack down that was coming for me. It was only when she spoke that I knew something was different.

"Ugh… Wh- what happened?"

_That voice_… It couldn't have possibly been Kimiko. It was a gentler voice compared to Kimiko's brash vocals. This wasn't the voice of the bold girl I was about to fight, but the voice of a woman. I couldn't tell if this was true because I was still facedown on the plateau. I twisted and squirmed to upside myself and succeeded. I pushed myself to lean up and then… My eyes gazed at a pair of heavenly blue eyes.

These ice blue eyes belonged to a beautiful woman that was leaning on my chest. These amazing eyes were familiar, but my mind couldn't process from where. The woman was lying on me with a confused face. Her sleek hair was black and was tied into two long pigtails. She had heavy bangs in the front and two strands of hair that curled beneath each of her stunning eyes.

All these features seemed recognizable, but why? How could I not remember this stranger? It was when I asked this to myself that the woman looked at me. She glanced at me and the confused face from before transformed into a… _smile_. This mysterious woman was beaming now. Beaming at what, I couldn't tell.

Then I noticed she was pretty close to me. Well, far to close that it was awkward. That's why my face grew five shades redder than before. I was pale before, but now my face grew so red that I felt like a tomato. This striking woman was in my lap and was close enough to me to _kiss me_ or something. Her… _um_ well-formed chest was so close to me that I could feel a nosebleed coming on.

"A… E- excuse me? W- who are you?" I asked trying to lean away.

The woman's smile disappeared as a look of surprise emerged. She then looked at me as if seeing me for the first time. Her face took on an expression of revelation which caused her picturesque eyes to grow large. She inclined her head to inspect me like I was the strange one who had fallen on _her_. That's when she had come to some conclusion and finally spoke.

_"I'm Kimiko."_

**

* * *

Author's note:** Faster update than the last one, non? Future Kimiko has finally arrived! Sorry, krystalmaze. Jack couldn't come since he was captured. We have the present Jack though who we like more and are far more familiar with. I hope you enjoy this one even though it's a little more into the action than the last. Thanks for the reviews! 


	5. Combat and Confusion

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own anything of Xiaolin Showdown. _Yada. Yada. Yada._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Combat and Confusion

**"WHAT?"**

Did I hear her right? Was this woman crazy or was it just me? Had she just stated that _she _was Kimiko. Kimiko Tomohiko! One of my sworn, archenemies? The same girl who was standing a few feet away from us in stunned silence!

_Great._ Could my day get any worse? First, I got mixed into a fight between Kimiko and her would-be boyfriend Raimundo. Then she almost mauls me! Finally, something goes right in my life! Now, I happen to have one of the most gorgeous women I've ever seen sitting in my lap, BUT she happens to be a lunatic!

Not anymore. I yelled so loud it caused her to jump off of me. She cringed at my reaction and seemed to be a loss for words. She took a glance around at the disbelieving and suspicious faces that were staring at her. The three warriors from the top of the highest plateau were puzzled because they still thought that they had heard the proclamation wrong. They were still ready to fight this mystery woman nonetheless. The _real_ Kimiko had regained her senses and was marching towards the two of us.

"Who do you think you are, huh!" accused the now murderous Kimiko, "I'll give you to the count of three to get off the ground and explain yourself!"

The mystery woman looked at the commanding girl from her sitting position. She was on the ground yet she could still meet eye to eye with the standing Kimiko. You could tell that she was about a foot higher than her. How could she claim that she was the real Kimiko when she was extremely taller than her -and Clay for that matter-?

Now that I was comparing the two, I did see a lot of similarities. The familiar eyes and hair that left me baffled did look like Kimiko's. _Not exactly though._ The woman's pigtails were longer and smoother than the thick bouncy ones she was trying to copy. Also, Kimiko's curled strands of hair at the side of her face weren't so long as to frame her eyes like this woman's.

The eyes looked the same though. Each of theirs was slanted due to their Japanese heritage, but both defied that same heritage by having blue eyes instead of the common brown color. Not only did the eyes look the same, but the nose, chin, ears, EVERYTHING! The features were alike. Not the same because the fake looked much older and her features were less childish and more bold yet feminine. This was how I would imagine Kimiko's older sister would look like if she existed.

"ONE!" loudly counted Kimiko, "TWO!"

The stranger stood up, but a smile played upon her features. She was smiling at her counterpart as if she was seeing an old friend. Her eyes sparkled as she started walking towards Kimiko.

"STAY BACK!" Kimiko commanded while pointing the Orb of Tornami at the approaching clone.

The woman looked surprised to see the orb. Maybe she isn't familiar with the object or the Shen-Gong-Wu in general. That would definitely prove that she wasn't the real deal. Then the fake did seem to understand what it was because she took a step back. It was only till a second later that I realized that she wasn't stepping back because of the orb, but because of the airborne attack.

The other three Xiaolin warriors had jumped down in front of Kimiko to try to protect her from the maybe obsessed villian. If she hadn't stepped back the three of them would have attacked her from the air. They now stood strong as a wall of unyielding flesh.

"Okay, Miss!" shouted Raimundo, "We don't want any trouble so could you just leave? If you want a Kimiko autograph we can send ya' one in the mail!"

The warriors repeated their fighting stances from before. Their attention had altogether left me and had focused on the more treacherous problem. I didn't feel insulted because I had the chance to leave unscratched without them knowing. Sure, I wouldn't get my Shen-Gong-Wu, but it was better than being beaten by all four of the Xiaolin dragons.

I couldn't seem to move though. Did I really want to see what happened next? This woman was surely going to get the beating of her life. Just one against four didn't seem fair, but no one was objecting. Something just wasn't right other than the fact that this look-alike woman had just appeared out of nowhere. The female stranger didn't seem dangerous to me.

What would I know though? Maybe I was only thinking good of her because she had smiled at me. Yes, I had figured that the smile from earlier was towards me. She had been beaming at Kimiko so she must have been smiling at me when we were both on the ground. The same smile had returned at the sight of the three warrior boys. Now, it disappeared and her face grew cautious.

"I'm _very_ sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just out of sorts at the moment since I didn't remember this place right away."

Everyone was exchanging confused faces. What was she saying? Was she familiar with the Xiaolin showdowns?

"It's true about who I say I am," she continued, "I know this might be farfetched, but I am Kimiko from the future."

Now she had truly lost us all. _The future?_ Did she really think that we would believe her to be the older Kimiko? Raimundo and Clay looked surprised while Omi looked more confused than he had ever looked before. I wouldn't really mind if she was who she said she was because then Kimiko in the future would be what I thought to be an attractive woman (except for the loony part). She wouldn't be loony though if what she was saying was true. She'd be as sane as the rest of us (most of us).

"If you really are Kimiko from the future –which I _most_ doubt- then explain how you are here!" demanded the still confused monk.

"Yeah, if you was really the future Kimiko then you would have the Sands of Time or somethin'," added the surprisingly thinking Clay.

"No, I do not have the Sands of Time," she answered, "Instead of by Shen-Gong-Wu, I traveled here by using Jack Spicer's time machine."

I jolted to a standing position when my name was mentioned. All of the attention that had left me before had returned in full bloom. Everyone was now glaring at me because it appeared that I was this crazy woman's accomplice. Raimundo walked towards me and looked like he was about to throw a punch at me. I was already shielding myself when the "future" Kimiko placed herself between Raimundo and me before he could unleash his attack.

"No! Not that Jack! The future Jack Spicer!" she explained while protecting me, "In the future, Jack still has the same time machine he used to help you send Omi to the past."

This took everyone by surprise. How did she know that I had helped them pacifically with my time machine? Everyone knew I had helped them, but no one knew I had helped them by using a time machine. I guess any could have come to that conclusion, but I had told no one that I hadn't destroyed it. It was still in the lab collecting dust because I didn't want to break something that had partly been a success of mine.

"I'm speaking the truth! There's a lot of turmoil in the future! That's why I have come to this period of time to find the solution to the conflict that we all share a decade from now!"

A decade from now? This meant that the older Kimiko here was older by ten years. Making her age to be twenty-four. No wonder she had made my nose almost bleed. She definitely had the body of a full-grown woman. It was hard to imagine that this curvy woman was the same hotheaded girl that was stomping towards her right now.

"Alright! This might sound true, but I'm not convinced! The only way I'll believe you is if you tell me something only I would know! Something I would _never_ tell a soul or speak out loud about!"

Older Kimiko must have accepted the terms because she looked up into the rust/blood colored sky as if pondering an answer that would serve as proof to her being genuine. She walked towards her younger self and bent down to whisper something in her ear.

Young Kimiko listened warily because the secret was being gently whispered. The rest of us were leaning a great deal forward to hear what was being said. Kimiko didn't notice our rudeness because what she was hearing must have been surprisingly true and private. She looked paralyzed and then a second later a burning red started to grow on her cheeks. Whatever was being said was definitely not for our ears. When they were both finished they stood back. Each taking in the other in silence… The youngest was the one to break the hush.

"Yes… I believe you now," Kimiko said, "I'm sooo sorry that I didn't believe you before!"

"No problem, me. I know I'm a little hotheaded." She answered herself.

The two grinned and giggled like aged old friends at their poor joke. This caused the thick tension in the air from before to completely evaporate. The boys now looked at the older warrior without suspicion, but with honor and… Probably the same unacceptable thoughts I had while lying on the ground with her. Well, not the pipsqueak. He wouldn't have _those_ kinds of thoughts. He probably doesn't even know what a bra is.

"Well, judging by the terrain, you guys were in the middle of a Xiaolin showdown." observed the older Kimiko.

_Oh crap._ I totally forgot about the showdown! We still had to finish the challenge because we had shouted the words to start it! No worries. I may not be pumped like before, but I could still take on Kimiko. She definitely had forgotten her sour mood because of this recent discovery of herself. Better for me to take her on relaxed than a killing machine.

"Yes! Let's finish this, Kimiko!" I shouted, "**Reversing Mirro-"**

A… Wait a minute. Where'd that Shen-Gong-Wu go? I had it in my hand when the fight started. Did I drop it when I fell? Did I leave it on the ground when I stood up? I started searching the ground hoping to uncover the mirror.

"Jack? Are you looking for this?" Kimiko asked.

When I turned around it was older Kimiko who had asked the question. She had in her hand the Reversing Mirror that I thought had disappeared in the dirt.

"How'd you get it?" I blurted out.

"I don't know. It just appeared in my hand when I had found myself lying on you."

Everyone started gazing at the mirror in her hand. Then at the orb that was already in the younger Kimiko's possession and the sash that was apprehensively near her. At last, everyone pieced the pieces together that led to one conclusion.

"AH SHIT!" I swore, "YOU MEAN I LOST!"

"Yeah, Spicer!" Raimundo laughed hysterically, "You lost when future Kimiko fell on top of you!"

"NO WAY! THAT DIDN'T COUNT!" I protested.

"DUDE! She took you _down_ fair and square!" Raimundo burst into tears from his laughter, "OH GOD! That must have been like the record time for the shortest showdown EVER!"

"BUT THAT WAS THE WRONG KIMIKO!"

"Sorry, Jack," said the country bumpkin, "You did challenge Kimiko and well… That was Kimiko."

"Yes, this is _most_ true," agreed Cue ball, "They are one and the same."

"BUT the sky! It's Still-"

I was going to point out that the skies color had not returned to its normal color. This would mean that the game was still on and that I hadn't lost. The sky though had returned to its bluish wonder and the ground beneath was grassy again. The hostile showdown environment had returned to the peaceful walls of the Xiaolin Temple.

"Whah…?" I wittingly said.

"Jack, it all changed back when we all came to the same conclusion," Raimundo informed, "-that you lost, Man!"

This wasn't fair at all! It was like a huge joke that everyone was playing on me. Even my surroundings had tricked me into a false belief! The Reversing Mirror was one of the last Shen-Gong-Wu I had! Now what was I going to do! If I returned back to my lab without the Reversing Mirror then Wuya would know I had snuck out. Even worse is that she would know that I had lost it!_In record time nonetheless!_

Having a beautiful woman falling on top of me didn't seem so lucky anymore.

**

* * *

A/N: **Yay. This update was slightly quicker. I had fun writing this chapter along with chapter three probably because of the humor. This story is still probably more action/adventure. The romance will creep in sooner or later. Trust me. Thanks for the reviews! Keep em' coming! I am enjoying them. 


End file.
